Tenacious Hound
The Tenacious Hound Oros Oros is an inter-dimensional living metal space amoeba that was on its way to complete a 3000-year right of passage ritual with a number of its peers under the supervision of The Steward, (an elder of its race), when a Quantum-Rift opened up right on top of them and sucked them through into the (Relative) Prime Material Plane. Lost and separated from its group, the Fist of the Progenitors rescued it from the clutches of a Galactic Bounty Hunter on the edge of the Rim. It subsequently Bonded with their Ship, proving to be a remarkable being that lives to assimilate information of all kinds. In doing so, it literally becomes more powerful, which in turn makes the ship more powerful. Attributes MS: 16 PS: 30 End: 30 Agl: 30 Charm: 16 MP: 140 (+40 in the Violet Heartstone) Total Skill / Spell Levels: 307 Skills (Can Learn up to 2 things per Block) * Pilot (Self) Skill Level 18 * Vehicle Combat Skill Level 15 * Ranged Mounted Weapons Skill Level 15 * Animal Training L10 * Electronics at level 16 * Science at level 6 * Mechanics at level 13 * Optimize Equipment (Technical Skill) at Level 10 * Scavenge Materials (Technical Skill) at Level 6 * Computer Systems at level 6 * Astro-Navigation lvl 12 * Stealth lvl 13 * Weapon Engineering lvl 13 * Espial lvl 9 * Medical Doctor lvl 9 * Keen Senses lvl 9 * Disguise lvl 9 * Reaver Lore lvl 10 * Gate Engineering Lvl 13 * Vehicle Engineering lvl 14 * Transdimensional Lore lvl 12 * Fortify lvl 18 * Nano Engineering lvl 1 Spells * Cloak of Obfuscation L10 * Morph L9 * Empower at Level 16 * Elemental Torpedo at Level 6 * Mystic Skin at Level 18 * Mental Fortification lvl 15 * Iron Fortitude L12 * Mystic Rejuvenation Level 6 * Merge Inorganic Level 1 * Smooth Moves Level 18 * Active Spell Lock (Mystic Skill) at Level 6 Abilities * 4 Actions per Round (can never take more than 4 Actions a Round). * Rejuvenate 4 Mystic Point per hour (adjusted). * Grants +2 bonus to DF Checks used to Pilot it. * Grants +1 to Strike with Mounted Weapons Skills at level 1,4,7,and 10 of the appropriate Skill that it knows (currently +4, only on weapons that are mounted on it). * Get an extra Pilot Roll to try and avoid Crashing. * Uses 2 Styles each Round (Mounted Accuracy and Defend Style). * +3 bonus to Technical and Computer Science Skills DF Checks. Ship Buffs * No Gate Daze when travelling through Gineer Gates * FTL Capable in Planetary Space * Structural Reinforcement 10DC to every Section for every 100 levels of Skills known add 10DC * Overshield Add 4 AC and and 1 L6 Active Spell node (Same AC and RF as the ships platforms) to each Section for every 100 levels of Skills known add 4AC and 6 Levels to the Spell Nodes. * Regeneration15 * Adaptive Skin - Once per combat the Ship gains Resist Shock 4, Resist Fire 4, Resist Cold 4, Resist Poison 4 Resist Sonic 4 or Resist Acid 4. Lasts until the end of combat. * Personal PR 50 * Stealth: Can appear as the normal Tenacious-Hound instead of a crazy shiny-tentacled alien ship * Disguise: Can appear as other ships or features (rock, reaver) of similar size and size of up to 10 sections per level (but not smaller than its normal size) * Morph: Can Reduce Ship Sections by 1/Level to a minimum of 1 (Bridge). Non-animate material in Morphed sections is magically stored. * Merge Inorganic: Reduces travel time by 50%, allows flight through planets and other physical objects. * Smooth Moves: +1 EUs @ Level 1, +6 EUs @ Level 10. * Nano Engineering: -1 to size level @1,4,7,10, (from Giant). Category:Vehicle Category:Ship Category:Space Junk